Travelin' Soldier
by skypirategirl
Summary: Freddie moves away after the death of a friend. Sick of his mother Freddie joins the army and on his way to a training facility he runs into her. The girl he has been crazy about all these years. but they have both changed.
1. Prologue

Freddie Benson watched as the mahogany casket was lowered into the wet ground. He wiped a tear from his eye and reached out to hug his only living best friend. She was crying as well and she accepted his embrace staining his shoulder with wet tears. It didn't matter though, it was pouring rain and his mother had forgotten the emergency umbrellas at home.

"Do you think that he's sorry?" she said after a few minutes.

"Who the driver?"

"Yea."

"Of course he is. There probably won't be a day that goes by that he doesn't regret running that red light."

She burrowed her face deeper into his shoulder and hugged him tighter. Freddie stroked her hair and hugged her back.

It had all happened so fast. The trio had been crossing the street with Spencer to try out the Armenian bakery that he had been raving about when a car came and hit her. She had flown to the side of the road and the driver drove on putting on a burst of speed as he took off. They had gone to her hoping to find her alive but she was broken beyond repair. Nobody could have seen it coming, but everybody had seen the peaceful smile on her face when her close friends and family said their last goodbyes.

"Do you really have to move?" she asked so quietly that he barely heard the words escape her lips.

He let out a sigh.

"Yes my mother insists that I forget everything here, even iCarly."

"But why?" she asked her eyes giving a look that would have broken a devil's heart one thousand times over.

"She thinks it's best for me." I said a hint of disgust creeping into my voice. I'm not happy with my mother for making me leave her like this. But at least I get to tell her goodbye.

"She can't take everything away from you. I won't let her." she said hugging him so tight that he could barely breathe.

"How are you going to-?"

But his words were cut off as she kissed him. But it ended as fast as it had started.

"One memory she cannot take away from you is me, Freddie. Never forget me." and then she was gone, running through the cemetery, to the car where her mother sat waiting for her.

"I won't" Freddie said.

He turned back to the coffin containing the girl who kept him going so long until she stopped going herself.

"Goodbye Carly Shay, I'll never forget you either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~$

_so how was it???? i think it is brilliant. not really. so many people are better than me and i finally wrote a fan fic after many months of reading wonderful fanfiction that makes me oh so happy._

_forgive me for not capitalizing, im all capitalized my fellow seddie warriors._


	2. Chapter 1

Two days ago Freddie Benson had turned eighteen, but nobody had given him a card or a present, not even his own mother. She had disowned Freddie when he joined the army two months ago. Freddie didn't know what had compelled him to enlist, he just felt like it. It was something to do besides the stupid mother-son classes Mrs. Benson had always signed him up for. In two days Freddie was supposed to hop on a plane bound for California where he would be trained up.

So now Freddie sat in a little restaurant in Tulsa, Oklahoma, waiting for his server to come and take his order. He looked at the little rectangle on his uniform that in big capital letters said 'BENSON'.

_So official _he thought as he straightened it slightly.

"Hey there."

Freddie looked up to see a girl about his age peering down at him. She had long curly hair with a blue bow holding her bangs back out of her eyes. She was skinny, but a pleasant skinny, the kind that isn't awkward to look at. Her nose scrunched up when she smiled which Freddie though was kind of cute. And her face even seemed vaguely familiar.

"Oh um hey," Freddie said a bit nervously, he had gotten a bit shy these last few years. But that's what happens when your mother home-schools you and all you have to hang out with are eleven year olds that can only talk about how cool Fred is. Freddie still couldn't se how that guy was funny.

"My name is Sam and I will be your waitress this evening, could I get you something to drink?"

Immediately Freddie looked at her name tag. It used to read Samantha, but she had crossed out the '**antha'** part with a black marker. _It couldn't be…_

"Sam? As in Sam Puckett?" Freddie said with hopeful wide eyes.

"Yeah that's me, so do you want something to drink or what?" she said getting that oh so familiar annoyed look on her face that Freddie loved.

"Sam, c'mon you don't remember me?" Freddie missed messing with her.

"What are you…" and then she saw his name tag. Freddie laughed at the look of disbelief on her face. He stood up to give her a hug only to be tackled to the ground and pummeled by her fists. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, but after a while she found his soft spots again and hit them hard. Freddie grabbed her wrists before she punched his gut again.

"Is this how you greet everyone now?" Freddie said with a smile on his face.

"No, just you," she said getting up and extending a hand out to Freddie which he took gratefully.

" So how have you been? I haven't seen you in like what three years?" Freddie felt old when he said this.

" You sound really old Freddilydoo, but yeah three years sounds about right and so many things have happened that I should probably tell you." she said starting in a giggly voice and then ending in a sort of sad voice.

"Well how about you sit down and talk to me a bit. It would really make my day." Freddie said trying to sound as pitiful as possible, but he was telling the truth. This was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him since he moved away from Seattle.

" I can't right now I'm working," Sam said moving her weight from one foot to the other. Freddie's face fell into something so miserable that a basket of sad puppies couldn't beat his expression.

"-but I get off in an hour. We could ditch this place and head to this amazing place I know. We'll even stop to get something to eat on the way."

" But why can't we get food from here?"

"Because the food sucks! It's the only way I can work at a restaurant is if its food is completely gag nasty Fredilina. It's like Lewbert's wart breaded, fried and slapped onto a plate. Believe me Fredifer, you do NOT want to eat here. So," she said putting her pencil to her notepad," what can I getcha?"

Freddie laughed. _Same old Sam…_


End file.
